In bladed chassis systems, optical adapters are mounted to one or more blades that are disposable within a chassis. The blades can slide forwardly of the chassis to enhance access to the optical adapters. Cable clamps, anchors, or other fasteners can be fixed to the rear of the chassis to secure incoming cables in fixed positions relative to the chassis.
Improvements are desired.